Dissidia
by Jenova07
Summary: Percakapan sehari-hari para tokoh dari Chaos Side dan Cosmos Side
1. Chaos Side 1

**DISSIDIA**

_Authoress: Sekarang ini gue lagi tergila-gila main Dissidia (PSP) nih. Keren dan seru banget!!!! _

_Ada yang udah main ngga disini? Keren yah. Bahasanya memang masih Jepang, tapi tgl 25 Agustus besok akan ada versi Inggris-nya!!!!! YaY!!!!! _

_Buat yang udah mau ngebahas Dissidia boleh PM saya.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

_Istana Labirin Chaos._

_---  
_

Para tokoh Chaos sedang berada di ruang santai bersama; masing-masing melakukan kegiatan relax mereka sendiri-sendiri. Maklumlah; kalau mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain biasanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.  
Hari sudah malam.

Kefka merasa bosan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya suka berdiam diri. Tuh, lihat saja. Masing-masing lagi pada berbengong-ria tanpa suara; tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Contohnya Emperor yang duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang keluar jendela sambil berdiam diri.

Tentu saja; Kefka nggak tahu bahwa mata Emperor bukannya terfokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela melainkan pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di kaca jendela. Alangkah tampannya diriku; Pikir Emperor jatuh cinta pada diri sendiri; Lihatlah diriku yang keemasan ini. Akulah yang paling tampan, paling mewah, dan paling keren disini! Pastilah diam-diam Ultimecia naksir padaku, tapi sayangnya; tentu saja; nenek lampir seperti dia tidak pantas bersanding denganku!

"Aku bosan!!!" Suara Kefka memecah keheningan. Tapi meskipun dia bicara cukup keras dan mendadak; mengagetkan hampir semuanya; yang menengok padanya hanya beberapa orang saja. Yang lain tetap memasang ekspresi kaku tanpa menengok sedikit pun. Maklumlah; para tokoh Chaos ini sebagian besar memang tipe orang-orang ja'im; terutama -yah- One Winged Angel yang berdiri bersandar ke dinding; paling memisahkan diri dari yang lain; melipat tangan di dada dan seperti biasa tampak acuh tak acuh, cool, dan seperti biasa selalu menganggap martabat dirinya lebih tinggi dari yang lain hanya karena dia adalah anak Jenova.

Kuja menjawab Kefka; "Kalau bosan pergilah keluar dan membunuh umat manusia untuk bersenang-senang."

"Aku sudah melakukan itu tadi siang." Sahut Kefka; "Dan sekarang aku bosan!"

"Mintalah tugas dari Chaos." Saran Kuja pula.

"Tugas apa?!" Jecht mendadak bicara; "Kalau Chaos punya tugas penting untuk di delegasikan kepada salah seorang di antara kita, tentu saja akulah yang akan dipilihnya karena akulah yang terkuat disini."

Ucapan itu lebih menimbulkan reaksi dari yang lainnya ketimbang ucapan Kefka.

"Memang." Kata Garland dengan nada menghina; "Sebagai anjing kau cukup kuat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jecht tersinggung.

Garland tidak menjawab.

"Pakailah otakmu." Kata Kuja pada Jecht, lalu menatap Garland dan meneruskan; "Kau bermaksud untuk memberontak? Menarik."

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan memberontak." Jawab Garland.

"Tadi kau sudah mengucapkannya dengan jelas." Tambah Exdeath; "Kau mau memberontak, ya?! Dasar pemberontak. Dulu pun kau memberontak dari rajamu."

"Memangnya disini ada orang setia?!" Balas Garland; "Kita semua pemberontak. Kita tahu itu!"

Kefka menatap teman-temannya. Wah, mulai seru, nih!; Pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi di luarnya dia pura-pura mendamaikan; "Sudahlah! Kita semua sekarang berjanji untuk bersatu demi Chaos dan kita masing-masing mendapat untung dari persekutuan kita."

"Untung apa misalnya?" Tanya Cloud of Darkness.

Ultimecia menyeletuk; "Misalnya membantumu mengalahkan Onion Knight."

"Tanpa bantuanmu pun aku sudah bisa membunuh Onion Knight." Sahut Cloud of Darkness; "Mungkin maksudmu kaulah yang mendapat untung dari persekutuan kita sebab kami bisa membantumu menghabisi si Leonhart."

"Oh ya?!" Balas Ultimecia tak mau kalah; "Kalau kau tidak ingat bagaimana Onion Knight telah mengalahkanmu mari kubawa kau ke masa lampau untuk menyegarkan ingatanmu!"

"Kau--"

"Cukup!!!" Emperor memutus. Dia sudah meninggalkan jendela dengan enggan.

"Tidak usah memutusku!" Balas Cloud of Darkness.

"Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing!" Kata Emperor pula tanpa memperdulikan protes Cloud of Darkness; "Ada begitu banyak hal penting yang harus kupikirkan dan kalian membuat konsentrasiku buyar--"

Suara mendengus meremehkan terdengar, membuat Emperor memutus kalimatnya sendiri dan menengok ke asal suara.

"Yeah?" Emperor menatap Sephiroth.

Tetapi sebelum Sephiroth menjawab Ultimecia sudah menyeletuk; "Emperor, tidak usah menyuruhku diam. Aku berhak bicara kapan pun yang kumau. Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi?! Kau sedang memikirkan hal penting?! Bukannya sedari tadi kau melamun di jendela? Dan memangnya kau kira aku tidak tahu, kau bukan memanadang keluar jendela tapi mengagumi bayanganmu sendiri di kaca---"

Emperor langsung membalikkan tubuh ke arah Ultimecia dan membentak; "Tutup mulutmu!!"

Kefka yang bersemangat melihat teman-teman sekutunya saling bersiteru satu sama lain segera memanasi dengan cepat; "Sangat menyedihkan, Emperor. Sebab kau bukanlah yang paling tampan disini."

"Tentu saja bukan." Sambar Kuja; "Kalau bicara tentang fisik, akulah yang paling rupawan disini."

Exdeath menjawab; "Tidak ada gunanya wajah tanpa kekuatan!"

Kuja menatapnya; "Bisa kubuktikan bahwa aku memiliki keduanya!"

"Oh ya?!" Exdeath bersiap menyambut tantangannya.

"Hey, hey, hey, tunggu!!" Kefka maju ke tengah ruangan, pura-pura melerai meskipun hatinya senang; "Kita berada disini sebagai sekutu, bukan musuh."

"Minggir kau, badut!" Bentak Kuja.

"Aku hanya mencoba mendamaikan kalian." Sahut Kefka; "Kita tidak ingin Chaos marah pada kita, bukan?!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Chaos untuk menggurui kami." Kuja menjawab.

Sebelum Kefka menyahut, kali ini Golbez yang bicara; "Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'kami'..?! Memangnya kau seorang diri mewakili suara 'kami' semua?!"

"Golbez benar!" Kata Jecht.

"Aku tidak minta dibela olehmu." Balas Golbez pada Jecht.

"Aku tidak sedang membelamu!" Sahut Jecht sekasar mungkin; "Aku tidak pernah membela siapa pun dalam hidupku!"

"Oh ya?! Pantas saja anakmu meninggalkanmu!" Gerutu Golbez.

"Jangan sebut-sebut itu!" Seru Jecht naik darah.

"Hey, hey!" Lagi-lagi Kefka bertindak sebagai the peacemaker meskipun sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia senang melihat pertarungan. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia mau bertindak sebagai penengah adalah karena dia tahu bahwa tindakan itu justru akan membuat teman-temannya semakin kesal dan pertengkaran semakin memanas.  
"Ayo, jangan bertengkar." Bujuk Kefka pura-pura.

"Maksudmu; ayo bertengkar?!" Sephiroth yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya bersuara. Nadanya menyindir; "Kau; di balik topengmu itu; mahluk paling munafik yang berada disini."

Mendengar itu Kefka berjalan mendekatinya dan menjawab; "Aku sedang melerai mereka, karena kupikir kita semua disini untuk bersekutu."

Sephiroth masih bersandar ke dinding dengan sikap santai. Dia tidak menjawab lagi tapi ekspresinya jelas mencerminkan isi hatinya yang memandang remeh para sekutunya.

Kuja yang mengamatinya segera berkata; "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kefka sedang bicara padamu. Kurasa menurutmu berbicara dengan orang lain adalah pemborosan energi?"

"Atau," Tambah Kefka; "Kau berpikir bahwa martabatmu di atas kami semua?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan kalian?!" Sahut Sephiroth kalem; "Kalian menanyakan sesuatu yang kalian sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Apa katamu?!" Bentak Kefka dan Kuja.

Emperor tertawa; "Sephiroth sangat cerdas." Dia memuji, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang One Winged Angel dan mengulurkan tangan; "Bergabunglah denganku." Emperor menawarkan.

"Kenapa dia harus bergabung denganmu?" Garland menyeletuk; "Kau merencanakan pemberontakan, Emperor?"

"Tidak!" Muka Emperor memerah dan dia menarik tangannya lagi; "Aku hanya menawarkan persahabatan."

"Persahabatan tidak menarik untukku." Jawab Sephiroth; "Dan tingkah laku kalian semua yang kekanakkan membuatku muak." Dia bergerak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

***


	2. Cosmos Side 1

_Markas Besar Cosmos._

---

Tina: (menatap ke langit dan mendesah) Aku berharap kita bisa menyelamatkan Cosmos secepatnya.

Lunneth: Jangan kuatir, Tina. Kita pasti bisa.

Tidus: Lunneth benar, Tina. Kita semua bergabung pasti kita akan bisa mengalahkan Chaos dan pasukannya.

Squall: Disitulah masalahnya.

Tidus: Maaf?

Squall: .....Aku sudah terbisa hidup sendirian.

Tidus: Oh, begitu. (Dalam hati: "Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih anti sosial. Squall atau Cloud......")

.

***

.

Zidane (di atas pohon, ekornya melilit batang pohon dan tubuhnya berayun-ayun ringan): Hup, hup, hup.

Cecil (di bawah pohon): ....

Zidane: Hop, hop, hop.

Cecil: .....

Zidane: Yii--haa.

Cecil: Sudah lama aku punya pertanyaan.

Zidane: Yeah?

Cecil: Kenapa kau memiliki ekor kera?

Zidane (melompat turun): E-e-ekor K-k-kera??!

Cecil (dengan tampang tak berdosa): Yeah, dilihat dari sudut manapun itu adalah ekor kera.

.

***

.

Tidus: Cloud, mau main volley?

Cloud: ......

Tidus: Yeah?

Cloud: Aku tak punya waktu untuk main.

Tidus: Oh, baiklah. Tapi; hey; kebetulan kau berdiri disana, tolong ambilkan bola volley di dekatmu itu.

Cloud: ....... (berjalan mengambilkan bola dan hendak melemparkannya pada Tidus)

Tidus: Jangan dilempar, Cloud. Nanti kena kepalaku.

Cloud: ....... (*Dalam hati*:"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak pandai melempar bola?")  
(Cloud berjalan menghampiri Tidus dan menyerahkan bola itu ke tangan Tidus)

Tidus: Thanks, Cloud.

Cloud: Yeah. (Berjalan pergi).

Tidus: Tunggu!

Cloud: Yeah?

Tidus: Mumpung kau berdiri dekat sana, maukah kau mengambilkan handuk kecilku yang kebetulan tergeletak di sudut sana?

Cloud: .........

Tidus: Please?

Cloud: Ok. (Memungut handuk Tidus dan menyerahkannya, lalu berbalik pergi...)

Tidus: Cloud!!!!

Cloud: YEAH? (Habis kesabaran)

Tidus: (nyengir) Bisa temani aku main? Aku tak punya teman main.

Cloud: ..........

Tidus: Please?

Cloud: Aku tak punya waktu. (Membalikkan tubuh lagi).

Tidus: Hey! (Melempar bola ke arah Cloud).

Cloud secara otomatis berbalik dan mengayunkan Buster Sword-nya. Bola terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Tidus: ........

Cloud: .......

Frioniel: Bola bukan untuk dibelah, Cloud....... *Sweatdrops*

.

***

.


	3. Little Lion

LITTLE LION

* * *

Cloud menatap kucing berbulu coklat yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya itu. Selama beberapa detik Cloud bingung bagaimana kucing itu bisa ada di tempat tidurnya, tapi lalu dia sadar bahwa kucing itu pasti melompat masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Si kucing memiliki bulu berwarna kecoklatan, dan berbeda dengan sebagian besar mata kucing pada umumnya; kucing yang ini memiliki mata berwarna coklat. Tapi Cloud menyukainya. Lebih baik coklat daripada hijau; karena hijau mata kucing akan mengingatkannya pada Sephiroth.

"Apakah kau peliharaan Terra?" Cloud menebak.

Si kucing menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Cloud mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan ke kepala si kucing, tetapi sebelum sempat tangannya membelai kucing itu; mendadak si kucing menggeram dan mundur beberapa langkah; menolak dibelai.

"Kau berada di tempat tidurku dan menolak untuk dipegang olehku?" Cloud bergerak dengan gesit dan sebelum si kucing sempat mengelak lagi kali ini mendadak kedua tangan Cloud sudah mencengkeramnya dan mengangkatnya. Kucing itu berhenti menggeram; membalas pandangan Cloud sementara tubuhnya berada di udara dipegangi oleh kedua tangan Cloud.

"Kau pasti peliharaan seseorang." Ucap Cloud; mengawasi muka kucing itu; "Sebab kau bersih, tidak seperti kucing jalanan biasa. Kau pasti peliharaan Terra atau Frioniel--_Aduh_!!!!" Si kucing sudah menggigit tangannya. Otomatis Cloud melepaskan kucing itu. Si kucing terbanting ke tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Aku harus mengembalikanmu pada pemilikmu." Kata Cloud, hendak mengangkat si kucing lagi. Tetapi sebelum sempat dia berbuat begitu, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Frioniel masuk.

"Hey Cloud." Sapa Frioniel.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini," Ucap Cloud; "Aku ingin bertanya apa kucing ini peliharaan--"

Sebelum selesai Cloud bicara, Frioniel sudah melihat si kucing dan memutus; "Oooh! Kucing yang lucu sekali!!" Lalu dia menghampiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Si kucing menggeram dan mundur, tetapi Frioniel sudah mengangkat kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memeluknya.

Cloud melihat ekspresi kucing itu tampak _Shock_. Sangat _Shock_.  
Agak tidak wajar sebetulnya. Dan kucing itu terus meronta.....

"Tunggu." Kata Cloud; mengamati reaksi si kucing di dalam pelukan Frioniel; "Kucing ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang......"

Frioniel melepaskan pelukannya, mengangkat si kucing pada tengkuk dan menghadapkan wajah kucing itu padanya. Si kucing mengeong aneh.

"Kau benar." Frioniel mengamati wajah si kucing; "Dia agak mirip dengan seseorang.. tapi aku tidak ingat siapa."

Si kucing mengeong semakin keras.

"Apa dia lapar?" Tanya Frioniel.

Si kucing menggeram.

"Rasanya aku tahu siapa." Kata Cloud tiba-tiba; "Kucing ini mirip Squall."

"Squall?!" Ulang Frioniel, lalu menatap wajah si kucing lagi; "Hey, kau benar. Kalau begitu kita beri nama Squall saja."

Si kucing mengeong semakin keras dan meronta-ronta. Dia mencakar Frioniel lagi sehingga Frioniel melepaskannya. Nyaris kucing itu terbanting jatuh ke lantai kalau Cloud tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Squally, jangan mencakar." Kata Cloud.

Si kucing menggeram aneh.

"Sepertinya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Kata Frioniel sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang dicakar kucing; "Entah apa."

"Ada yang tak beres disini." Cloud meletakkan kucing itu ke atas tempat tidurnya lagi. Si kucing bergerak-gerak gelisah; berjalan mondar-mandir. Matanya menatap Cloud dengan putus asa dan mengeong keras.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku memberikan kucing ini pada Tifa atau Yuffie. Wanita lebih memahami kucing--_Whoa_!" Ucapan Cloud berubah menjadi seruan spontan karena si kucing melompat ke arahnya dan nyaris mencakar wajahnya jika Cloud tidak lebih dulu menangkis. Cakaran kucing itu mendarat di pergelangan tangannya; menimbulkan tiga goresan merah; sebelum tubuh si kucing mendarat di lantai.

Pintu terbuka dan Zidane berlari-lari masuk dengan nafas memburu; "Maaf, Cloud. Apa kau melihat _ku_--?" Serunya, lalu pandangan matanya jatuh pada si kucing di kaki Cloud; "Itu dia!!!!"

"Kucing ini peliharaanmu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Bukan!!" Zidane tampak gelisah. Dia bergerak menghampiri si kucing tetapi kucing itu mundur dan menggeram semakin keras.

"Kelihatannya kucing ini tidak mau disentuh olehmu." Kata Frioniel.

Muka Zidane memerah tanpa sebab; "Yeah." Dia menjawab dengan terburu-buru tanpa membalas tatapan Cloud dan Frioniel.  
"Ayolah, kemarilah." Zidane membujuk si kucing.

Kucing itu menggeram semakin keras dan mundur.

"Kucing itu mirip Squall." Komentar Cloud.

Muka Zidane semakin memerah, bahunya gemetar, dan akhirnya tidak tertahankan lagi dia berkata; "B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Huh ?" Cloud dan Frioniel balik bertanya.

"A-aku t-tidak sengaja me-mengubah Squall m-menjadi kucing." Zidane menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Si kucing malang mengeong dan menggeram semakin ribut.

"Maksudmu...." Kata Cloud lambat-lambat; "Kucing ini Squall?"

"Yeah." Jawab Zidane.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Frioniel ternganga.

"A-aku bermain-main dengan materia." Kata Zidane pula; "Kupikir aku mau belajar Materia Fusion, dan ternyata.. aku malah membuat Squall menjadi kucing......"

Sang kucing menggeram dengan marah.

"Cloud, bukankah kau mengerti materia fusion?" Rengek Zidane; "Kembalikan Squall menjadi manusia."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa." Kata Cloud setelah diam sesaat; "Zack pernah mengajariku."

"Tunggu dulu." Zidane mencegah.

"Yeah ?"

"Jangan ubah dia sebelum aku kabur dari sini." Lanjut Zidane, lalu tanpa diberi aba-aba dia segera melarikan diri keluar dari kamar ini.

* * *

****


	4. A Special Thanks for First Review

* * *

**A Special Thanks For First Review On My Dissidia Fanfic **From DAS58.

**Thank's for the review :3**

* * *

*

*

*

_Cosmos Side._

-----------------

Firion: Whew, finally we got review for our last story.

Cloud: ....

Firion: You hear me, Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah.

Tidus: Which story, Firion?

Firion: When Squally turned into a cat.

Tidus: WHAT?! SQUALL TURNED INTO A CAT!??

Cloud & Firion: SHUT UP!!!!!

Squall: What are you guys talking about?

Cloud: Nevermind.

Squall: I heard 'Cat'.

Cloud: Why are you looking at me like that? Blame Zidane, not me!

Squall: Fine. Coz I can't find Zidane right now.

Tidus: Wait, wait! Why I didn't know about this cat thingy?

Cloud: You weren't in the story.

Tidus: Aww. The authoress forgot about me again!

Cloud: ......

Firion: Calm down, guys. Lemme continue. The review said Terra should has been referred as Tina.

Cloud: That's true.

Squall: Yeah.

Tidus: See... Authoress is stupid.

Firion: And she just wrote my name "FIRION" now, not "FRIONEL" again.

Cloud: ....

Terra (suddenly appeared): I know why the authoress referred me as "Terra" and not "Tina".

Firion: Why's that?

Terra: "Tina" reminds her to another "Tina" from Death or Alive.

Firion: Hey, that's a different story!

Squall: You guys have two spelling types of names. That's confusing. Look at me and Cloud, we both only have one name. Squall. Cloud. Nothing else.

Tidus: Me too. And Zidane too.

Cloud: Don't refer me and you as "WE", Leonhart.

Squall: Why?

Cloud: Coz.. everyone will think we were close, but we are NOT.

Tidus: ...........

Firion: Lemme continue this, gentlemen. Also, review asked where was Warrior of Light at the moment?

Squall: Why does _DAS58_ look for him?

Tidus: Yeah, why?

Firion: Because he's the main hero here.

Squall: Is he?

Tidus: I thought all of us are equals.

Firion: WOL has too many fans, that's all. So, where's he now?

Squall: Sleeping over there in his bedroom.

Firion: ..............

Squall: Is that all the review has said?

Firion: There's one more.

Squall: Speak.

Firion: About Materia Fusion.

Cloud: Dammit! I know it was WRONG but the Authoress didn't want to listen to me!

Firion: ...

Squall: She can't come up with something better at the moment, so she used a horrible imagination that you can create a new materia to turn someone into some other form; i.e cat; with Materia Fusion.

Cloud: IF MATERIA FUSION CAN DO THAT, FOR THE SAKE OF GAIA I ALREADY TURN SEPHY INTO A DAMN FUCKING HOUSE-CAT SINCE LONG TIME AGO!

Squall (thinks to self): Cloud sounds weird when he's angry.........

Firion: Calm down, Cloud. You know someday you would be able to turn your enemy into a cat..... if you keep hoping.

Squall (mumbled inside his heart): Sure he'd be able.... in his dream.

Cloud: *Sighed*

Firion (continue reading): Ok, there's another point. The review said why did our stories were too short?

Tidus: Yeah, I know that! I mean... I wasn't mentioned much. Our stories should have been longer.

Firion: Seems like Authoress will write more about us.

Tidus: Gotta remind her to write more about ME and add some scene about Yuna.

Squall (rolled eyes): AND NOT ANOTHER CAT, I hope......

Cloud: There wouldn't be another cat, Squally. One cat is enough.

Squall: .....What do you mean 'One cat is enough'?!?

Cloud: .....Nevermind.

Firion: Anyway, we should say thank's for the review. I see Authoress is happy that she got the review for her story.

Cloud: Wait, I think there was another story about Chaos side. Why don't Chaos people say thank you for their review?

Firion: Easy. Because they're too busy fighting each others.

Tidus: No wonder; with Jecht there among them.

Cloud: And Sephiroth.

Squall: You forgot Ultimecia.

Firion: And Emperor.

Cloud: And I heard Kuja is narcissist.

Tidus: And the sexy damn thing like Cloud-Of-Darkness.

Firion: And Garland.

Tidus, Cloud, Squall, Firion: ............. *(thinking about Chaos side)*

***

_Chaos Side_

---------------

Emperor: Ah, we got review. Hm.. I'm too lazy to read it carefully.. I think the girl who wrote the review has mentioned about me. Seems like I have a secret fan.........

*****

* * *


End file.
